Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Next Generation
by sureshot9593
Summary: A retelling of the story you never knew. Witness, dear reader, of the titanic battle between the forces of good and evil, and the stories of five brave individuals and the power that brought them all together. ITS MORPHIN TIME!


**Hello to everyone that reads or follows my stuff. I understand that I've been off the grid for a long time, and you have every right to be upset. But, as you know, I do have a life outside of these stories, and sometimes it gets in the way. I should quickly note that I haven't abandoned my other stories, one in particular, but I've been creatively stifled as of late. Thus life was breathed into this particular story. As a means to curb my writer's block and to get my head clear, I've created my own reboot to my favorite tv series from the nineties. As a nineties kid, I was there for all the mighty morphin mayhem that ensued from the arrival of this titanic series. I've also been inspired for a movie reboot coming out in the next year or two. Therefore, without further ado, ITS MORPHIN TIME!**

**...**

Mighty Morphin'

Power Rangers

Next Generation

Final Letter to a friend

Power…It is such a universal word, and it is understood by all worlds within the universe. It is a word that I have come to understand quite well, and I am ashamed to admit that I have seen its use at its darkest. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, not after all I had worked for.

Where had I gone wrong?

Had I truly misjudged my young protégé?

Was I so blinded by the brilliance of her skill that I couldn't have foreseen the horrid events that came to be, or will come to be because of my ignorance?

Truly, I am the greatest of fools, and yet I sit here and do nothing as she begins to carry out the first phase of her evil plan.

No! I refuse to accept this fate! This is my mistake, and I shall make amends of my transgression. I pray that the universe will forgive me someday of this tragedy I have unleashed, and I hope to prevent the dastardly deeds my former apprentice has in store. However, should I fail, I will not leave the world without one final ray of hope. I can only thank my old mentor for this final gift to the universe that may yet bring about its salvation. Alpha, my dearest friend and companion, if you are reading this, I leave you with these parting words. Should I not return, depart from Eltar immediately and carry out our plan. I wish that I could be there, my friend, but fate has played a different hand. Goodbye…and may the power protect you. May the power protect us all.

Zordon of the third house of the Eltarian planetary counsel,

Chief Archivist and Sorcerer Supreme

Chapter 1: An act of desperation

Zordon could see it now. The "Bandora's Malevolence", a ship that had once belonged to his most treacherous enemy. He hadn't a care to think back on the last time he had seen it. As a matter of fact, he was certain that the last time he had seen it was when he had sent it careening into a black hole, where its sole passenger was to never be seen again.

Bandora herself, as she had been called, was of the same species as he, an eltarian. Like Zordon and the rest of their kind, she had a natural affinity to control and manipulate the cosmic energy of the universe. For a time, the two of them had worked hand in hand, growing so close that they had wed at an early age.

But it was all a farce. Her only desire was to gain access to the great knowledge permitted only to the sorcerer supreme such as he. She had betrayed him, and in turn that had made her an enemy to the entire planet of Eltar. He cursed himself at how foolish his young mind had been to fall for her wiles, and yet at the same time his heart had ached when he was forced to watch as her ship was being destroyed. His only solace towards his unforgivable sin had been the smiling face of their infant daughter, and he had sworn to never reveal the shames of her mother. A promise he had failed to keep.

So now, being faced with Fate's cruel sense of irony, Zordon was baring down on the phantom ship to face off with his own offspring, with but the tiniest hope in his heart being that she would listen to reason. He engaged the thrusters of his ship, going in for ramming speed. It was foolish given the "Malevolence" 's weaponry, but it was his only chance. Thus, as canon fire rained down on his lowly ship, he charged at full steam towards the ship. Several warning lights blared to life as the overall damage began to increase, but he kept the pace. He braced himself.

Kablam!

He had made it!

He had breached the hull!

Summoning his power, he blasted through the glass dome of the cockpit of his vessel, making his way into the enemy ship. An intruder alert had already begun to sound at his entrance, and he could see several grey creatures charging his way. He paused but a moment to admire them. He recalled teaching her how to make what had been meant to be mindless workers and assistants, putties as she had called them. His nostalgia was quickly forgotten as he ducked under one's club. He rolled across the floor and drew his weapon: a curved, silver blade with a white handle carved in the shape of a fierce looking wild cat. He lashed out, taking down two Putties with just one swing. He spun around and took out another and another, steadily making his way through the hall and towards the bridge of the ship. More Putties awaited him in the following room, but he vanquished them with the same ease as before. Though they had great numbers, Putties were still nothing more than lifeless blobs of clay destined to fall apart.

The next room appeared to be the engine room. Inside were two of Rita's most pathetic of followers. One was a tall looking Pongie with a dark blue, almost black, pelt and tiny, shriveled up wings; Baboo, he believed his name to be. His companion was an ugly little oaf from the planet Myrgo. He was covered from head to toe in all sorts of dials and valves meant to inform him of the atmosphere around him due to the sensitivity of their skin. However, as a result of his ignorant way of thinking and all around stupidity, he had failed to observe his instruments, and the end result had been over exposure to an oxygenated area. This caused horns to sprout all over his body and his brain to burst through his despicable helmet, thus limiting his small intelligence even further. The two were apparently trying to discover the cause of some sort of problem with the engine.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Baboo stammered nervously as another gauge erupted in steam.

"I told her eminence that this ship was too old. We were falling apart long before that ship collided with us. We'll all be destroyed for sure!"

"Don't be such a baby, Baboo." Squat said as he set a toolbox onto the console.

"I'm sure it's a simple fix. Nothing we can't handle. Now let's get to work."

Zordon watched as Squat fumbled around with some of his tools. The little ogre then went on to banging a wrench on a pipe and then he would stop to listen. This went on a few more times until the pipe busted and a jet of hot steam blasted Baboo in the face. This resulted in an argument between the two, much to Zordon's irritation. When he had seen enough, he decided that these two weren't worth drawing his sword. He reached behind his back and recovered a small, lidded container with a red ruby on top. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me."

The not so dynamic whirled around, and both shrieked in fright.

"It's HIM!" Baboo exclaimed, taking refuge behind Squat.

"Quick!" Squat bellowed as he doubled back behind Baboo.

"Call up the bridge! We gotta warn Rita!"

"Neither of you will get the chance!" Zordon said stoically as he lifted the lid on his container. A vortex of light erupted from the container, blanketing the two. Then, like a vacuum, it pulled them inside, and Zordon subsequently sealed it.

"Hey! Let us out!" Squat bellowed from inside.

"There's no room in here! Baboo, get your foot out of my face! Oh, wait. That's my foot."

Zordon rolled his eyes and slung the container back behind his back.

"I must wonder why Rita ever considered an alliance with them. Their idiocy alone gives even me a headache."

He took a quick look at the gauges on the pipes, and he took note that they were all in the red. He moved on to a console and entered a few commands. His suspicions were confirmed when the read out came up that power source was going critical, and that in ten minutes the core would suffer a meltdown and destroy the entire ship. This gave him the incentive to pick up the pace as he went through the next door. Through countless corridors more, he found many more Putties, but he vanquished them all without the slightest effort.

Then, at long last, his journey had finally led him to the bridge, where Fate would play the final chord of this wretched harmony. As the doors to the bridge opened, he spotted her. It was almost haunting how much she reminded him of her mother. She had long, snowy white hair that was fastened into two cones, giving her the appearance of having horns. She was dressed in elegant robes that covered most of her figure, but it was clear that she was still young. However, it was what was in her hand that really caught Zordon's attention. It was a long staff with a rounded end, a small red orb sitting on the inside. It was Bandora's old staff, but where had Rita gotten it?

She was accompanied by a white haired creature that he recognized as a denizen from the planet Claydoious. He was dressed in blue overalls, a blue bandana around his forehead, and a pair of wide rimmed glasses. This was Finster, Rita's apprentice. Finster was a bit of a shy sort, and not one for combat. He was, however, a prodigy in magic and alchemy, having made miraculous inventions such as one that could mass produce putties at a phenomenal rate. Finster was also incredibly meek, and he followed Rita's orders with blind loyalty. It was he that spotted Zordon as he entered.

"Lady Rita! Behind you!"

Zordon quickly produced his container, opening the lid. Without turning, Rita leapt out of the way, leaving Baxter to be caught in the light and pulled into the vessel. Rita landed gracefully back where she was as Zordon placed the vessel back behind him. He continued to look at her back, neither saying a word. At last, Rita broke the silence.

"That wasn't very nice, daddy. And here I thought you liked Finster."

Zordon slowly approached her, his hand resting on his sword.

"Rita," he said, almost pleaded.

"You must end this madness. If you continue on with you plans, then I'll…"

"You'll what?" Rita spat, whirling around to face him.

"You'll cast me into a black hole just as you had with my mother?"

"Bandora gave me no choice!" Zordon snapped in his defense.

"She would have destroyed countless worlds, an act I couldn't allow. This power we wield cannot be used in that way, Rita. Our race is supposed to keep the balance, not cause further disarray!"

"Oh do spare me your self-righteous prattle." Rita said, placing a hand to the side of her head.

"It does nothing but give me a splitting headache. I shall rule all worlds with this power, and I will silence any who get in my way. Especially you, father. GOLDAR!"

There was a sudden explosion of flames, and Zordon was forced to retreat a ways. From the pyre there appeared a massive creature clad in golden armor. Most of its body was unseen save for the face: a fierce, fanged visage of blue fur and red piercing eyes.

"I have come, my mistress!" Goldar declared with savage delight.

"Tell me whom you wish to have destroyed, and I shall carry out their execution!"

Rita merely rolled her eyes in clear annoyance.

"Yes, very nice, Goldar. Dispose of this old fool for me, would ya?"

Goldar turned to her and bowed.

"As you command, my empress."

He turned back to Zordon and then drew his sword, the elder doing likewise.

"So you are the famed Zordon of Eltar?" Goldar jeered devilishly.

"I have heard many things about your skill at sorcery. But that will do you no good against me. I shall take great pleasure in destroying you!"

With that final proclamation, Goldar charged, crashing his blade down hard against Zordon's own sword. The blow was ferocious, and it knocked Zordon back. Goldar continued his assault, smashing his sword against Zordon's time and time again. Zordon quickly found his back pinned to the wall with Goldar's hot breathe steaming his face.

"You are…quite formidable." he grunted.

"I must…say. I've never met any like you."

Goldar snickered.

"I am the last of my race. As a matter of fact, I destroyed my entire planet to prove my strength."

Zordon's eyes widened with disbelieving horror.

"Wha…why? What in the name of the power would possess you to commit such a horrible atrocity?"

Goldar threw back his head and laughed.

"It was in the culture of my people to prove who was the strongest. In destroying my world, I proved that I was the mightiest of all my kin. Now I shall prove to the universe that I am the most powerful warrior in the universe, and it will be through Rita's magic that I will attain my goal!"

Zordon's grip tightened on his sword, crying out in utter outrage. He kneed Goldar to knock him back and then brandished his sword across the behemoth's chest, bringing about a shower of sparks.

"I will not allow that! Goldar of whatever world you were born, you will harm no one else."

Goldar merely brushed himself off and grinned.

"Then come and face me, old one!"

(Cue "I will win" by Ron Wasserman)

Zordon lunged for Goldar, striking his sword against Goldar's, doing his best to break through the menacing beast's defenses. Goldar countered with a mighty blow of his chest, knocking Zordon back. The elder quickly rolled back to his feet and jumped back into the fray, twirling his sword backhanded and lashing in an upward arc and knocking Goldar's sword arm away. He then spun around and dealt multiple crushing blows to Goldar's chest, bringing up sparks with each stroke. Goldar was amazed by the feat of strength, and it caused his anger to boil. He regained his footing and raised his sword. It became engulfed in flame, and he lobbed an orb of fire towards Zordon. The sage guarded the blow and deflected it, destroying a nearby console. Zordon then held up the cat head of his sword, firing red bolts of energy from its eyes and blasting Goldar back. Goldar roared in aggravation, sending more fiery bursts Zordon's way, only for the elder to dodge each blazing orb with unnatural grace. Zordon fired twice more at Goldar, prompting the warrior to leap into the air, aiming his landing for Zordon's head. At the last second, Zordon rolled around the ground. Once Goldar touched down, Zordon rose up in a spiral uppercut, slashing Goldar across his back and sending him to the floor.

(End Song)

"This is the end!" Zordon said stoically, taking the vessel from behind his back and unleashed its spiral light on Goldar, sub-sequentially trapping him inside. Zordon then allowed himself a heavy sigh. He turned back towards his daughter, and was then blasted back by Rita's staff. The white haired witch stepped over to her wounded father, smirking at him devilishly before tossing her head back in a shrill cackle.

"I applaud your efforts, father. Since his time under my employ, Goldar has never lost. I suppose it was my mistake for underestimating you, but I won't make the same mistake twice."

She moved in to finish him off, but suddenly the ship rocked to one side. Rita snarled.

"Those pinheads! I should have known better than to trust those two with such responsibilities! The ship is ready to blow; I need to get out of here!"

She looked back at Zordon, her smile returning.

"But first, I'm going to send you on a little trip, dad. Buh-bye."

She raised her staff, and a white vortex appeared behind Zordon. He could feel himself being pulled inside, and he scrambled to grab something sturdy. He managed to grab hold of a nearby console, his eyes locked on the fleeting form of his daughter.

"Rita! Please, you cannot go through with this!"

Rita actually stopped, and she looked back at him with a wicked little smirk.

"You're a fool, father. It is my destiny to rule the universe, and, without you to get in my way, there will be no one left to defeat me!"

She turned away preparing to transport herself to safety. Zordon lowered his head sadly as the reality of it all sank in. His daughter had made up her mind, and thus so had he.

"If I must fall this day, then I will not waste my final moments."

He let go of the console, held up his vessel, and then lifted the lid. As a portal was opened for Rita to escape, a golden vortex wrapped around her. Her eyes bulging in horror, she struggled to get away and toward her escape portal, but it was too late. Crying out in frenzied fear, she was pulled into the vessel just like her followers. Zordon released the vessel as he was pulled into the vortex. He closed his eyes and thought back to his home of Eltar. He wished deeply that he would be able to see it again. He thought of his assistant, Alpha, and he felt thankful of all his years of loyal service again.

"Good bye, old friend." he whispered.

"I pray we meet again. In this life, or a better one."

With that, he let the vortex take him in, and he dropped the vessel as he went. It clattered to the floor without a sound. The vortex closed, and then Zordon was gone. Moments later, the spacecraft imploded, and the only thing surviving was the strange vessel that now acted as Rita's prison. Then, all became quiet as the small vessel floated aimlessly through the void, and unknown future waiting for its inhabitants as destiny began to play its hand.


End file.
